Max At Hollywood Arts
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: Join Max Rays as she tries to survive the craziness of Hollywood Arts and the gang. Includes JadeXOc. There will be smut in some chapters. This is a series of one-shots btw.
1. Are You A Virgin?

_**" You got everything sweetheart? " I sighed. " Yeah mom, I'm all good. " " You sure? You don't need me to drive you...walk you up to the **_

_**school...- " **__**" Mom.. " I warned. She sighed and gave me a sad smile. " I know, I know. Your all grown up, you don't need me anymore. I get**_

_** it. " I chuckled **__**softly as she put her hands up in mock defeat. " You and I both know that's not true. " She gave me a warm smile. " I know.. "**_

_** I checked my **__**phone and realized if I didn't leave now, I'd probably be late for my first day at Hollywood Arts. I wonder how strict they are? **_

_**Guess I'll be finding **__**out today..." I'm gona head out mom, I'll see you later. " I said making my way to the door. " Allright Max. Have fun! **_

_**Good luck! " " Thanks mom! **__**Love ya! " And with that, I closed the door, got in my car, and headed off to what was probably gona be a very **_

_**interesting day.**_

* * *

_**The minute I walked into the doors of Hollywood Arts, I was immediatly over-whelmed. There were kids doing back-flips, playing**_

_** instruments, **__**crazy looking lockers, and is that a bald hippie sipping a coconut? Wow..This is gona take some getting used to..Oh well. I look**_

_** down at my **__**schedule and see what I have first period. " Sikowitz? " Hm. Interesting name. Well, last name I guess. I look at the room **_

_**number and try to find **__**my way through the halls to my destination. By the time I pass the third hall, I know I'm lost. All of a sudden when I **_

_**turn around, I feel myself run **__**into someone. " Ah! " " Ow! " I look up and see a black guy with dreads. " Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I wasn't **_

_**looking where I was going..I..Uh.. Yeah.. " **__**Smooth Rays...You see him chuckle and your panic begins to die down. " It's cool. You new? " I**_

_** smile shyly. " How'd you know? " " Well, judging **__**by the lost look in your eyes and the stuttering, I'd say that pretty much gives it away. " We**_

_** both laugh. " I'm Andre by the way. " I smile and shake **__**his hand. " Max. Max rays. " " Cool name. " " Thanks. " " So, where' you headed to? "**_

_** " Um, I'm trying to find Mr. Sikowitz class? " Andre beams **__**at my response. " Allright! That's my first period too! " "Awesome! " I'm so glad I **_

_**won't be alone my first period and at least I'll have someone to **__**talk to. " Agreed! Come on. I'll lead the way. " He says, gesturing with his **_

_**hand. I Laugh and walk alongside him. Mabey today wasn't gona be **__**so challenging. " Your gona love my friends. " Oh boy...**_

* * *

_**So far Iv'e met six new people. Andre, Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and...Jade...Jade...Iv'e seen alot of pretty girls, alot of hot girls, and alot of cute**_

_**girls; But I don't think I'd ever seen any girl that had looked as beatiful as Jade. With her jet black hair, and her purple highlights, all the way**_

_** down **__**to her combat boots. I know what your thinking and yes, congradulations, you figured it out. I'm gay. Yes, I'm gay. I found out when I**_

_** was about **__**thirteen. But that's another story for another time. Anyways, so now I'm heading down to the..um..Asphalt Cafe! Yeah that's it! To**_

_** sit with ( what I **__**hope to be ) my new friends. " Hey, hey, look whose here! " Andre announces my presence and I blush abit. " Hey.. " Tori **_

_**gives me a warm smile. **__**" It's okay, I know this is alot to take in, but you'll get used to it. " I smile and nod, trying to agree with her. " So do**_

_** you have a boyfriend? " Robbie **__**blurts automatically. " Robbie! " Tori scolds. Robbie shrinks back. " I was just wondering... " This was gona**_

_** come up eventually so might as well **__**get it over with now.. " It's cool Tori, really. Um..No I don't have a boyfriend.. " " Then what's with the**_

_** red tint covering you cheeks? " Jade asks. **__**There's a teasing tone to her voice and for some reason it makes me nervous. A good kind of**_

_** nervous. " Well...You see...The thing is.. " " It's **__**allright Max. Your among friends. " Beck says with a reasuring voice. I swear he looks like**_

_** Jhon Stamos' son or something! " Um..I'm gay... " **__**There's a silence at the table and for the next five seconds I'm terrified that I'll have to get**_

_** up and find another table to sit at...Or bathroom stall. **__**" Oh. That's cool. " Tori says, although Robbie looks abit dissapointed. A choir of yeah's **_

_**and sure's comes from the table and I'm flooding with **__**relife. " So..You guys are ok with me being... " " Totally Max! It's all good! " I smile **_

_**hugley, a warmth filling my heart. " So are you a virgin? " I nearly **__**choke on my soda at the question that came from the smirking goth. " H-**_

_**Huh? " Her smirk widens. " I said, are you a virgin? " I see Tori roll her **__**eyes before she gives me an apologetic look. " Jade, leave Max alone!**_

_** " " What? I'm just curious. " She says in some 1940's accent for some reason. **__**" I. DON'T. TALK LIKE THAT! " Oh. Know I get it. " Well? " Jade**_

_** prods. I gulp. " Um..Yeah..I am.. " The blush on my cheeks is probably so bad, **__**I practicaly look like a tomato. " Well, that's ok. There's**_

_** nothing wrong with that. I'm a virgin. " Andre' pipes in. " Me too! " Robbie also pipes up. **__**I look to Jade. " Are you a virgin? " I dare to ask.**_

_** She leans and gives me this smoldering gaze that makes my head spin. " What do you think? " **__**She whisperes. My heart is threatining to beat**_

_** out of my chest. " Jade, enough.. " Beck scolds. Jade rolls her eyes at her ex. " Whatever Oliver. You **__**can't tell me what to do. " Tori told me**_

_** about thier relationship and it sounds like things had gotten pretty complicated between them. But I decided **__**to just let it be. " What's a **_

_**virgin? " Cat asks out of the blue. I blush like crazy and bury my head in my arms, trying to avoid the amused smirk Jade **__**will probably be **_

_**sending me for awhile. Max rays. Your in for a looonngggg, bumpy ride at Hollywood Arts...**_


	2. Jade or Tori?

_**" MAX! " Max jumped at the angry yell from Jade West. When she turned around she saw that Tori was trailing right behind her, having the **_

_**same scowl upon her lips as Jade's. ' I really hope I didn't do anything... ' Max thought to herself. " Uh, hey guys. What can I do you for? "**_

_** Tori **__**and Jade shared a glare before turning back to Max. " We need you to answer a question for us. " Tori said. " Uh, sure. Shoot. " " Which**_

_** one of **__**us would you rather have sex with? " Jade blurted. Max's eyes bluged from her head and her face immediatly went beat red. " W-**_

_**What?! " Jade **__**rolled her eyes. " Which. One, of, us. Would you rather have sex with? " Jade repeated as if she was talking to a 5 year old. Oh,**_

_** Max had heard **__**and understood the question. What she didn't understand was why they were asking her the question in the first place. " Why**_

_** are you guys even **__**asking me about this? " Tori huffed, fustrated. " Because miss she devil over here, kept saying that even girls would want**_

_** more from her than me! **__**And we figured since your gay, we'd ask you. " Jade crossed her arms. " Yeah, so hurry up and answer. " Jade said**_

_** flatly. Max was completly **__**flustered. She couldn't belive two of her friends, which she had only known for about a month were asking her**_

_** which one of them she would **__**rather do it with. What was she supposed to say? If she said Jade, then Tori would surley spend the weekend**_

_** stuffing her face with fat cakes. But **__**if she said Tori, Jade would probably shun her for who knows how long. But if she was being honest,**_

_** she'd say Jade. She thought Tori had an **__**amazing voice and was beatiful, but Jade...Jade was a mystery..A mystery she always comes close to**_

_** solving every time she's with her. Max **__**thought about it for a moment before making a decision. " Guys, I am not answering that. " She stated**_

_** firmly before turning back to her project. **__**" Max! " Tori shouted. Max sighed. " I am not going to be put in that situation. The answer is NO. "**_

_** " Please? " " No. " " PLEASEEE? " " NO! " **__**Tori grumbled under her breath and headed out of the black box in search of another gay girl. Max**_

_** sighed, releaved that she was no longer in **__**an awkard situation. However, when she turned to see Jade standing there with her infamous**_

_** smirk she could feel the nerves coming back. **__**" It was me wasn't it? " WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. HELL? " I told you I'm not answering. " She said**__**,**_

_** trying desperatley to hold her poker face. Jade's **__**smirk simply grow as she advances towards Max. A predatory glint in her eye. Max is now**_

_** against the wall with Jade standing right in front of her **__**and she really feels as if the temperature has gone up many notches. Max dosen't**_

_** even have time to blink. Jade's lips are already pressed **__**against hers and she's grabbed Max's hands and moved them to grip her waist. Both**_

_** don't know how long it's been. A few minutes, and hour, **__**a month? They don't care. But when Jade finally pulls back, she has a grin on her**_

_** face. Max's breathing is abit shallow. " Yeah..It defiantly **__**wasn't me.. " Jade says sarcasticly before picking her bag up and heading out of the**_

_** black box. Max is still trying to process what exactly just **__**happened when she hears Jade's voice. " Are you coming or what? I want to prove**_

_** that it was me some more.. " She whisperes in a mysterious **__**and sultry tone. It takes Max all about 5 seconds before grabbing her bag and**_

_** sprinting after the raven-haired girl. **_

* * *

_**Enjoy? Yeah? Tell me in a...um...uh...OH! REVIEW! YEAH! Oh and btw: Twitter: PunkLuv101 Instagram: punkchef101 Devianart: PunkLuv101 Luv You Guys. Gillies3**_


End file.
